


The Nice List

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some girls have a Santa fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nice List

**Title:** The Nice List  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** George Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 447  
 **Summary:** Some girls have a Santa fetish  
 **Warnings:** Say goodbye to your unscarred childhood, Santa fetish, public sex  
 **Prompt:** Naughty or nice?  
 **Notes:** Written for hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal 

They broke into the Muggle shop late that night, long after closing. Lavender was nervous, but George seemed as though he were just going for a stroll down the lane... dressed in his Father Christmas costume. He looked ridiculous, but again, he seemed not to care.

They sneaked inside, and George flicked his wand towards the Christmas display, and without turning on the overhead lights, the Christmas village decorations came to life, the fairy lights dancing colourfully around the room. A throne-like chair had been set up for Father Christmas to greet the children and George bounded over to sit upon it, making his way gleefully up the candy-caned trail. 

"You look ridiculous," Lavender said, but she was taken in by the scene. The colours, the glittery snowflakes, the brightly wrapped packages. George gave his wand a little swish and a light snow began to fall. It was the best of both the Muggle world and the magical one.

"Admit it, you love this." 

She did, but she wouldn't.

He patted his knee. "You should come and sit on Santa's lap. He has a present for you."

Lavender snorted. "Oh, I bet he does." But she went willingly to climb upon his knee.

"Good girl," George said, running a hand down her back and squeezing the cheek of her bum. 

"What does _Santa_ have in mind? I've been a very good girl this year." 

It was George's turn to snort. 

Lavender jabbed him with her elbow. The colours from the lights danced across his face as he winced.

"Good girls get what they want, _Santa_. Those are the rules." 

"I like rules."

"Since when?" Lavender climbed across his lap to straddle his knees, tugging at the red velvet of his trousers until she could wiggle them down his thighs.

"Since now. Now seems like an excellent time to begin appreciating rules." He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, this tongue sliding across her lips, his hands making their way beneath her skirt. His hand met with no resistance. "No knickers?" 

"Convenience," she said simply. Lavender reached for his cock and found it hard and ready. She slid down onto him, riding him hard and fast. The sheer wrongness of what they were doing had them both coming quickly, and Lavender collapsed against George, hair sweaty, chest heaving from exertion. "Do you think you can break us back in here tomorrow night for a repeat?" she asked, through gasps.

"Godric, yes." He stroked her hair and tipped her chin to him, kissing her lips soft and slow. "You, love, are going on Santa's naughty list. Good girls got what they wanted tonight. Tomorrow night, it's Santa's turn."


End file.
